


The Gray Beanie

by mAadMax



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, harringrove week of love, just a cute fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: It would have been an ordinary monday if Steve hadn't show up at school wearing a gray beanie.





	The Gray Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for day 3 of Harringrove Week of Love! This is my work for the bad hair day prompt!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Billy arrived at Hawkins High on that normal Monday, after having to drag Max out of the house or they would be late. He parked the Camaro on the same spot he always parked and waited for Steve to arrive so they could walk to class together. It was kind of their thing after Billy apologized and they turned into friends.

After what seemed like almost twenty minutes he heard Steve’s car approach and park next to his, so he grabbed his backpack and opened the door to get out. 

“Hey, Harrington. I was thinking that you were going skip today and not invite me. What took you so long?” Billy asked, his feet moving in Steve’s direction, that was standing next the Beemer, fixing what seemed to be a gray beanie on his head. “Ok, what the fuck?”

Steve turned his face to look at Billy and only shrugged, already walking towards the school. “Felt like changing my style today.” 

“You? Changing style? Not showing your precious hair? Yeah, give me a break. What are you hiding under there?” His hands flew to the beanie but were interrupted by Steve, who slapped his hand away from the beanie.

“I’m not hiding anything; I just found this beanie while cleaning my closet and wanted to wear it. Come on, let’s get to class.” Steve turned his back again to the boy, walking into the school and to his lockers, attracting everyone’s attention. 

Billy saw people look at Steve like he had grown a second head, some were even pointing at him, confused. He could hear some girls saying “why is Steve wearing that horrible thing? It doesn’t suit him” and he had to bit a snarky back. Sure, the beanie wasn’t pretty and it was weird as hell watching Harrington using it, but he had managed to look cool with it. Billy was sure that if he got Steve to wear his jean jacket and boots, all the girls – and Billy himself – would get on their knees to worship him.

“Why are they fucking staring at me?” Steve groaned, his face inside the locker, eyes scanning for his math book.

“Well, I think it’s the first time everyone is seeing you with a beanie and not showing your hair. Can you blame them? It’s a funny sight.” Billy leaned on the locker next to Steve, watching Tommy and Carol approach them.

“Harrington, did your hair finally fell out because of too much Farrah Fawcett spray?” Tommy teased him while his hand flew to touch the gray hat, being interrupted by Steve slapping his hand away too.

“Fuck off, Tommy.” Steve closed his lock and rolled his eyes at the couple in front of him.

“No, seriously, Steve. What’s up with this?” Carol waved her hands at his head, looking confused.

“I just wanted to wear something different. Is that not legal? Why are you all staring? Never saw a beanie before?” Steve’s voice grew louder at each phrase he let out, making everyone around him surprised at his sudden outburst. He marched to his classroom, leaving his friends behind.

“Jesus. What’s up with him? You buy his excuse?” Tommy asked Billy, both of them still staring at the hallway Steve went down.

“Fuck no. He is definitely hiding something under that.” And Billy was going to find out what by the end of the day.

~

He was in his third class and had already listened to a shit ton of different reasons Steve was wearing a beanie like it was the most interesting thing that happened in years. Some of the guys were placing bets and the most voted one was that Steve was getting bald and that make Billy laughs because he was pretty sure Steve would kill himself before the baldness could hit him.

At lunch Billy and Tommy tried to prank Steve to get his hat off but it had backfired and now Tommy had a whole cup of pudding sliding down his shirt and pants, Carol cackling at her boyfriend’s face. Steve finished his food and walked out of the cafeteria, once again leaving Billy behind. That’s when Billy realized that whatever Steve was hiding, it must be serious.

He spent the entire of fourth period staring at the back of Steve’s head. He could see that there was hair under the beanie, so he didn’t go bald like everyone was talking about.

“Mr. Hargrove we all know that Mr. Harrington with a hat is the hot news in his school but would you please stop staring at it and answer the question?” His English teacher’s voice woke him up from his thoughts and he tried not to blush by getting caught. Steve had turned to look at him and he had a grin on his face. Ignoring the boy in front of him, he scratched his throat and answered the question, making the teacher nod and go back to explain the book.

He kicked Steve’s chair to make him stop look at him. “Turn back around, you dickhead.” Steve only let out a tiny laugh before doing what Billy told him.

He had given up on getting the hat off Steve for now but he made his mission to discover what he was hiding after school.

~

School was out but they had to wait for the kids to finish A/V Club so they decided to wait inside’s Billy car and listen to some music. The parking lot was already empty, only the both of them there. Billy had put Poison’s new tape for them to hear and was now lighting up a cigarette, passing one to Steve who did the same. They were talking about the tape and other bands when Billy’s arm moved to the head of the seat, his hand near Steve’s head.

Steve looked at him with side eyes, already knowing what Billy was plotting. He let Billy’s hand get closer to his head before he punched Billy’s stomach, only enough to make him move his arm to grip at his own body, leaving his hat alone.

“What the fuck, Harrington? I wasn’t doing anything.” Billy was gripping at his belly, feeling the punch.

“You were planning on snatching my hat, don’t fucking lie.” Steve rolled his eyes at his friend.

“No, I wasn’t.” Billy feigned innocence before rolling his tongue out at Steve, who was now laughing.

“Yeah, you were, you asshole. Why is it so important to everyone to know what I’m hiding under this shit?”

“Oh, so you admit you’re hiding something under it?” He grinned at the boy, who had frozen in place, cursing himself quietly.

Billy moved his hand in Steve’s direction again, but this time grabbing at the back of his neck, his thumb caressing the skin there. “Stevieeeeeeee. Please show me what you’re hiding. We are friends, right? So come on, trust me. I won’t tell anyone.” He gave Steve the same smile he gave all the girls when he wanted something because he knew it would make Steve fall for it.

Steve sighed and his shoulders dropped, not too tense anymore. He turned his upper body to Billy, looking at him and lifting his hand, his pinky out.

“Only if you pinky promise me that you won’t tell anyone.”

“You fucking serious?” 

“Okay then, you’ll have to live without knowing what’s under my hat.” Steve shrugged, dropping his hand back in his lap.

“Fine.”

Billy lifted his pinky while Steve smiled at him, linking their fingers, feeling the softness of Steve’s skin on his. He saw Steve’s other hand move to his own head, grabbing at the top of the beanie, pulling it off in one move and he felt his jaw drop at the sight in front of him.

Steve still had hair.

Which was good, but his hair wasn’t the same brown everyone knew Steve had.

It was pink.

Like dark pink.

Billy couldn’t find any words to say so he just moved the hand that wasn’t linked with Steve and ran it through Steve’s pink locks. They were very soft like he had always imagined the brown hair was, but everything was pink now. He knew he was staring at Steve with mouth open and that if anyone saw them right now they would get the wrong idea but he didn’t care. His hair looked pretty. He never knew he needed Steve with colorful hair before this but now he couldn’t get enough.

Steve let out a soft laugh seeing Billy’s amazed face at his hair. “It was your sister’s doing. Well, hers, Jane and Erica’s. They wanted to play beauty parlor this weekend when I had to babysit them at the Sinclair’s and they ended up finding this pink hair dye that promised to wash out in one go but it turns out it doesn’t. It’s going to take like five more washes to get rid of it.” 

“It looks pretty.” Billy finally found the words.

“Yeah? You like it? I kind of like it too but I knew if I arrived in school with this people would be fucking assholes so…” Steve was now moving his head into Billy’s palm, his eyes closing, enjoying the finger running through his hair.

“Yeah. You look really, really pretty. Fuck…” Billy pulled at his right hand, the one where his pinky was linked with Steve’s, and make Steve move closer to him, their chests touching. His other hand slid down from the top of Steve’s head to the nape of his neck to grab at his hair and slotting their lips together. He felt Steve tense for a second, being caught in a surprise, but he soon unclenched and kissed Billy back, hands moving to wrap at his waist.

p>  
Billy kept grabbing and pulling at the pink hair, his tongue sliding inside Steve’s mouth and deepening the kiss. They broke the kiss for air a few minutes later and stared at each other, Billy's fingers still running through Steve's hair softly.

“Well if I knew pink hair would make you finally kiss me, I’d have dyed it sooner. Maybe I should keep this color for a while.” Steve giggled at the boy in front of him before diving back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
